


winter; everything is cold but you

by ssweet__dispositionn



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maybe some angst, add a dashing of denial, fluff kinda???, theyre so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweet__dispositionn/pseuds/ssweet__dispositionn
Summary: "Here, you're freezing. Take this," Kate started shimmying her red coat off.aka the one where kate is a big ol' softie and gives rana some much needed warmth





	winter; everything is cold but you

Rana cupped her frozen hands together and blew into them, in the hopes of warming them up. The winter was harsh and unforgiving this year, and she cursed herself for not heeding Yasmeens' advice of taking gloves, or worse, even a coat. She tried rubbing her hands together, again, to warm them up, but to no avail. She sighed at her lack of progress in the matter.

Kate noticed Rana's efforts. She felt sorry for the girl and a feeling of something - she couldn't quite pinpoint what, exactly - rushed to her head. Protectiveness? She blushed slightly at the thought. Probably endearment towards the ironic fact that the girl could never take care of herself, but would always look after others without a second thought.

"Here, you're freezing. Take this," Kate started shimmying her red coat off. Rana had told her it reminded her of holly berries once, when they went for a walk in a forest. Kate had originally dragged her out of the house go to the gym, but upon seeing Rana's pleading pout, she had melted, conceding to Rana's pleas. It wasn't like had Kate enjoyed the forty minute drive to the nearest woods, complaining all the way of Rana's lack of fitness ambition, but from beginning to end still having an enamoured smile on her face. Rana had told her that she didn't need to drive all this way, that they could've just gone around the local park, but Kate wasn't having any of it.

Now Kate wears the coat all the time. 

The taller girl tells herself it's just down to the weather, after all no one would question her fashion choices in winter - as long as she had some sort of decent attire to combat the chill. She knows it's really because of even the slightest acknowledgement of her clothing decisions from the smaller brunette girl. Every time she sees it, it reminds her of the wonderfully impromptu day out that they had had.

Rana thought red suited her.

Kate was slightly better equipped for the bitter cold, with her long coat and jet black scarf, but Rana couldn't detect a hint of smugness about this fact, unlike Zeedan, who would have just chided her for her naivety and no doubt tease her mercilessly.

"Kate! What do you think you're doing?" Rana was incredulous. "I'm fine, truly. We're not far now." Rana protested, all raised voice and pointed eyebrows, "I don't want you catching your death!"

Secretly, her heart was swelling with fondness towards Kate at her offer, and she almost felt as if she were about to burst with affection.

Kate had had a sneaking suspicion that Rana would disagree, but adhered to the girl's wishes nonetheless.

"Well, if not me, then who else is gonna sneak you freebies in the Bistro?" She playfully joked, laughing softly as Rana smiled. Kate could see the slight shaking of her jaw - an indication of how cold the smaller girl really was, despite her objections.

"You can't just walk all the way back like this," Kate proceeded to make a show of looking her up and down, her eyes comedically widening in overdramatized worry. Rana raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance and both girls chuckled at their playful manor. 

"Seriously though, come here." Kate lifted an arm, opening her coat and motioning for Rana to cuddle up to her. Rana giggled and gladly complied.

She declined to comment on the wandering of Kate's eyes, persistent even after the atmosphere from her previous stunt was gone. The thought of Kate trying to be secretive with her glances made Rana have to consciously fight off a full blown grin, so as to not draw suspicion from the taller brunette. She needn't have worried. Unbeknownst to Rana, out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw the result - a half smile - and was contented in her knowledge that Rana was happy.

She leaned into Kate, snaking an arm around her waist, breathing in her comforting, sweet scent of vanilla and sandalwood. She nestled her head into the space between Kate's shoulder and neck, already feeling the cold leaving her veins. Kate's breath momentarily hitched, and Rana could have sworn that the taller girl actually purred at the contact. 

Yet, when she looked up, Kate's chestnut eyes were clouded over in deep thought, the taller girl looking like she was a million miles away and Rana couldn't fathom a reason why. Not for lack of trying.

Rana nudged her and Kate seemed to regain her composure, her bright eyes now crystal clear, reminding Rana of the autumn that had soon come and gone - replaced with a bleak, unyielding winter.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a short while, until one of Rana's heels caught in a rut between the cobbled stones. She stumbled, caught off guard, letting out a distressed almost-shout, but Kate was there to steady her, straight away holding Rana's arms and gently guiding her back up. Rana laughed shakily and looked down, her cheeks flaming red, feeling sheepish and somewhat self conscious at her blunder, and rather impractical choice of footwear; an unusual feeling for the smaller brunette. 

Kate swallowed a giggle, knowing it would just make the girl more embarrassed. Instead, she gave Rana (what she hoped was) a comforting smile. The smaller girl tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, feeling bashful under Kate's steady tender gaze. She looked down and smiled at the ground, not letting herself spare a glance at Kate's sparkling eyes, for fear she might drown.

Rana didn't think anyone had ever looked at her like that.

She could feel some sort of electricity, the air almost abuzz with an atmosphere that she couldn't quite comprehend, surrounding them. She was taken aback by how suddenly she was entirely aware of the steady drumbeat of her heart, pounding in her ribcage, willing Rana do something, anything to let it out and thus be unshackled from its chains. She looked up and Kate was still looking at her, somewhere in between concerned and adoring. She was still gently holding her, every now and then running her hands up and down her upper arms soothingly. 

However, Rana's hands were still as cold as ice. She looked down, searching around for Kate's pockets and quickly snuck them in there. Kate raised a sculpted eyebrow, "Nothing's off limits with you, eh?" She playfully jibed, hoping to hear a laugh. 

The moment was gone. 

Maybe that was why Rana instantly snapped out of her trance like state, her rational thoughts now hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She stopped walking. She quickly withdrew her hands from the red pockets and moved away from Kate, stung. 

"What's that supposed to mean, then? Just 'cause I want to have sex with my boyfriend? Muslims are allowed to, you know!" Rana aggressed, her tone tinged with anger, but mostly hurt.

Kate instantly chastised herself, regretting her poor choice of words. "You know that's not what I meant! Of course I know that, I didn't even mean to remotely suggest that that's the reason Zee didn't want to..." She trailed off, sighing as Rana scoffed. 

"Here she goes again, overreacting!" Rana said pointedly, mimicking what she thought was going on inside Kate's head. Rana knew that virtually everyone in Weatherfield, wrongly or rightly (she hadn't decided yet) thought she exaggerated everything and was too high maintenance for anyone to handle. Even Zeedan - actually, especially Zeedan. 

Then there was Alya, always slightly too keen to tell everyone and their mothers about Rana's university escapades, simultaneously managing to leave out her own. She knew that behind all of her jokes and quips, she still had some lingering doubts about Rana's morals when it came to love. This made Rana continuously question herself, her actions, and her words when it came to Zeedan, so as not to fracture any part of their sometimes fragile relationship. She knew he didn't trust her fully, despite Rana's reassurances. Maybe he never would. Perhaps her past really was too much for him to handle. 

"What? No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Kate begged, repeating herself to try and emphasise her point. Guilt creeping into her tone, feeling remorseful because she knew the comment would probably get to Rana, before she said it. "You know I didn't. I just," she exhaled and forced her gaze up to Rana's burning, intense brown eyes. She gave her a quick, timid half smile, "wanted to make you laugh, is all. I know how down you've been feeling because of the situation with Zee..." Kate murmured, her voice trailing off. 

She spotted a wooden bench a few metres away. Kate swallowed. "Fancy sitting down?" She softly asked the other brunette, signalling to the bench.

She extended a hand. Rana eyed Kate's hand, and for a moment Kate thought she was just going to turn around and walk away. But she didn't. Instead, she reached for it, taking it with a nod and tentative smile. The physical contact, however insignificant to some, was greatly affirming for Kate, meaning that this small bump in their friendship was nothing more that just that - a small bump that would be all but forgotten about soon. She was glad. She wasn't sure what she'd do without the feisty brunette by her side.

They sat down and Rana sighed. Both girls turned to each other, hands in the space between them, Rana's slender fingers lightly resting atop of Kate's. "I'm sorry, it's just... I guess I'm not really used to all this." Rana stated, rather subdued.

Kate didn't wholly know what she was referring to, but if it was anything to do with the subject she thought it could be, then she didn't want to be having this conversation at all - not yet, and certainly not in the middle of the street. So she decided to test Rana once again, trying to subtly change the subject and get their usual dynamic back into play.

"Why, because you get your own way all the time?" Kate jested, a cheeky grin masking her inner turmoil. Rana's eyebrows furrowed and a hurt look, once again, flashed across her features. 

Noticing the downtrodden look on Rana's face, Kate wished she hadn't said anything and just bitten her tongue for once.

"You really can't resist it, can you?" Rana countered, critically, with a slight shake of her head. She withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap, clasping her hands together. She sighed, making a move to get up, but Kate stopped her, letting out a small "Wait." Rana shut her eyes for a second and exhaled. She sat back down and turned to look into Kate's unsure eyes.

"God, I'm really making a hash of this aren't I?" Kate let out a long breathe, "Meant to be cheering you up. I'm sorry." She reached for Rana's hand once more and squeezed her it gently, hoping to add sincerity to the statement. 

Rana sighed but didn't change their position."It's okay. You're right, I gue-" Kate cut her off. 

"No," she started, "I'm not. Far from it, in fact. You know..." She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "You're selfless, always putting other peoples needs in front of your own. You help everyone and anyone without a second thought." Rana looked down at her lap, a small smile playing at her lips, bashful once more. Kate beamed at her and continued, "Remember when I was being a stubborn so and so, about to go and tell Aidan of my dad's diagnosis, and you had to be the little hero and save me wrecking everything. Honestly Rana..." Kate caressed her hand with her thumb, "I don't know what I'd do without you, and I don't ever want to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> so.. my first attempt at fanfiction in like three years?? also i've never used this site to publish anything before so probs got a few things a bit off but... honestly don't know where i'm going with this or even if it's going anywhere, i kinda just want to continue with these bbys who are so Soft for each other. hope this gives you some sort of comfort until next weeks scenes.
> 
> sort of set in canon?? just added a few bits and bobs in, might do some other one shots exploring more of what corrie gives us.
> 
> thanks for reading, comments/feedback welcome! (please be kind thank youu)


End file.
